Talk Nerdy To Me
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Yamamoto finds that he has a fetish for a nerdy Gokudera, Gokudera has a thing for a dirty mouthed Yamamoto...


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor any of its Characters

**Talk Nerdy to Me**

"So, if a photon is directed through a plane with two slits in it and either is observed, it will not go through both. If it's unobserved, it will. However, if it's observed after it left the plane, before it hits its target, it will not have gone through both slits..."

Yamamoto couldn't concentrate on his boyfriend was saying anymore. After studying for their upcoming exams for two hours, he just couldn't get his mind to take in what Gokudera was saying to him, nor could he seem to get his body under control. He was fine in the beginning, they had worked on some math and history, but now they had come to the subject that Yamamoto alternately loved and hated the most...Science. Every time his lover began this subject, Yamamoto could help but to get turned on. The longer the other spoke, the harder Yamamoto became.

He prayed that soon Tsuna would go home, staring at the clock on the wall opposite of him. The tutoring session could not be over soon enough for him. Shifting his gaze over to his friends, Yamamoto made up his mind, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few..." Standing, Yamamoto quickly exited the room, seeking the safety of the bathroom.

Entering, Yamamoto leaned against the door as he closed it, whining softly as his erection rubbed against the fabric of his jeans. Wasting no time, Yamamoto's hands worked to unfasten his pants, pulling them down just far enough to free himself from the confines of his jeans. A sigh escaped his lips as he was finally free, a hand wrapping around himself as he brought the image of Gokudera teaching him to mind. If he listened close enough he could just make out the sound of his lover still teaching Tsuna in the other room, fueling his fantasy.

Gripping himself a little tighter, Yamamoto began to stroke himself. Slowly at first, letting his fingers trail along his length, getting tighter as he nears the tip. A groan slips out as he continues, his free hand moving to suppress the sound. The last thing he needed was to be caught.

His soft moans echoed around the room, all other sounds omitted as his hand sped up, working to make him cum as fast as he could. He could feel it building, the heat spreading inside of him.

"Hey, Baseball Freak, wha-"

"Shit!" Yamamoto cursed as he fell backwards, his only support gone from behind him, landing hard on the floor.

Gokudera stared down at his boyfriend, his eyes wide in shock. The last thing he expected was for Yamamoto to come crashing down when he opened the door, let alone exposed as he was. A blushed creep across Gokudera's pale cheeks, sputtering as anger and embarrassment rushed through his system.

Yamamoto laughed as he tried to cover himself up, pulling his jeans back into place as he stood. "Oh, hey Gokudera...Um," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of what to say next, "Uhh...Where did Tsuna go?" Yamamoto looked back to see that their friend was gone, '_Maybe that's why he came looking for me..._'

"_What the hell were you doing_!" Yamamoto moved to defend himself as Gokudera exploded before him. Gokudera struggled in Yamamoto's grip as the other pinned him to the wall, cursing the other as he tried to free himself. After a few minutes Gokudera settled down, glaring at Yamamoto, knowing he wouldn't be able to free himself from the other's grip no matter how much he tried.

"Well?" Gokudera bit out.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who opens up the bathroom door when they _know_ that somebody is already using it? Besides it's obvious what _I_ was doing..."

Gokudera snarled, "You've been in there forever! When I knocked you didn't answer so I checked the door. It was unlocked so I opened it. What more is there to say other than, '_What the hell were you doing?' _You don't do that in other people's homes, especially when there are other people around!"

Yamamoto pressed himself closer to the other, forcing Gokudera to feel how hard he was, "Well you see, I developed a problem while we were studying." Yamamoto leaned close to whisper softly into Gokudera's ear, "Can you feel it? Can you feel how hard I am? You made me this way. I endure it for you as long as I could, but every man has his limit."

Rubbing himself against the other, Yamamoto teased Gokudera's ear, tracing it with his tongue before lightly nipping at it, drawing a chocked moan from the smaller teen. "I was so, so close to cumming. Just a few more strokes and I would have..._Fuck_, move your hips like that again..."

Gokudera cursed himself mentally for not being able to resist the other. His body seemed to always betray his wishes when it came to his lover, always wanting more of what was freely offered to him. His mind grew hazy as he listened to Yamamoto, felt what the other was doing to him.

His head spun as he was suddenly released from his place against the wall, lifted to rest over one of Yamamoto's broad shoulder. As soon as he regained his senses, Gokudera tried to struggle once more, but nothing he did seemed to affect his determined lover.

Yamamoto locked the bedroom door as he shut it, not wanting a repeat of his last escapade, careful not to hurt the other, Yamamoto threw his lover onto the bed, pulling his shirt off as he climbed on top of Gokudera, giving him no time to recoup himself. Bracing his body over Gokudera, Yamamoto kissed his lover hard, distracting him as he used one hand to work on the buttons on Gokudera's shirt.

The kiss softened as Yamamoto began to pull away, reaching to grab the rest of Gokudera's tops, lifting them over the other's head before kissing him again, this time softly, drawling the other deeper under his spell, slipping his tongue inside to taste his lover fully. Laying down against the other, Yamamoto smirked into the kiss as Gokudera moan at the contact, his arms and legs wrapping themselves around his body, holding him close.

Yamamoto moved his arm under Gokudera's neck, bracing himself on it as his free hand moved to caress Gokudera's chest, his fingers tracing along the slight muscles to be found there, drawling small circles around one pink nub before rubbing his thumb across it.

Gokudera's head thrashed back at the feeling, gasping at the small fissure of please that the movement brought with it. Yamamoto chuckled, his lips hovering over the other's, barely touching, their breaths mixing together. Gokudera mewled as Yamamoto continued to tease him.

"Do you like this?" Yamamoto asked as he rubbed the nub once more, this time letting his nail scrape across the sensitive skin, drawling a moan from the other. "Does that feel good? I bet it does...I know how much you love when I tease them like this, but I know something that you like even more. Do you want me to show you?"

Gokudera nodded, his mind racing with thoughts of what the other might do to him, moaning at the thought. Yamamoto's smirk widened at the other's acquiesce, kissing the other quickly before working his way along Gokudera's jaw, his neck, all the way down until his lips brushed against Gokudera's nipple. "They're so cute you know...A soft pink color until they've been teased a bit..." Yamamoto licked the nub, blowing softly on it, causing it to pebble, "...Then...Then they become a most striking ruby color against your pale skin. So beautiful..."

"Takeshi-"

Yamamoto took Gokudera's nipple back into his mouth, sucking hard as his hand teased the other, forcing a low moan from Gokudera, stopping the other from what he was about to say. Switching, Yamamoto gave the same treatment to the other nipple before moving to kiss his lover's lips once more.

Gokudera bucked up against Yamamoto, rubbing himself against the other as he clung tightly, his chest brushing up against Yamamoto's causing little sparks of pleasure to rush down his spine. Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away from himself as the pleasure became too much for him to bear, seeking a reprieve from all that was rushing through his overloaded system.

"How about we get rid of the rest of these, hm?" Yamamoto chuckled lowly to himself as he worked at removing Gokudera's pants with the ease of experience, pulling the articles of clothing off, and throwing them to the side. Yamamoto couldn't help but to stare at the sight before him, his mouth watering.

Gokudera growled menacingly when his lover didn't return to him immediately, pulling the other from his trance. Yamamoto smiled at the other, reaching out to touch his lover's thighs with his hands, running his fingers over them as he pulled his legs apart, "You look magnificent. So wanton...so sexy as you bare yourself to me. I love it when I can see all of you. I love how you will let me do anything I want. Touch you however I want..." Yamamoto leaned down just far enough to place a soft kiss on Gokudera's inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, "...Your legs are so smooth...There are days when all I want to do is touch them, to caress them. It's one of my secret joys."

Yamamoto kissed Gokudera's thigh again, nipping at it as he traveled down, hovering just a above his lover's erection, kissing it once before pulling back slightly. Gokudera groaned, missing his lover's touch where he wanted it most. Yamamoto moved one of his hand down to lightly grasp Gokudera's dick, teasing the other with his touch, "You're soft here too, but so hard at the same time..."

Gokudera moaned, his hands twisting in the sheets as his hips bucked upward, trying to urge the other to grip him harder, to touch him more, to give him all that he wants and more. Yamamoto watched all this closely, watched how his words affected his love as much as his touch did. Moving, Yamamoto kissed Gokudera's lips, pulling away to look deep into Gokudera's eyes.

Tightening his grip, Yamamoto began to stroke Gokudera, his thumb teasing Gokudera's slit with every upstroke, drawling gasps and moan from the other, "You've gotten so wet. I can feel it running over my hand..."

"Takeshi..._Takeshi, please!_"

"Please what?"

Gokudera clung to Yamamoto as he tried to remember what he wanted, to be able to put it into words, "I want-!" Yamamoto sucked on Gokudera's neck, working to mark the other as he waited for the other to tell him what he wanted, "_Mnnn_..._Aha..._I want...I want you to... to suck me...Suck me, _please_!"

Yamamoto hummed in approval as he moved down to take Gokudera into his mouth, suck lightly. Gokudera gave a chocked moan as he felt the wet heat surround him, his hands moving to thread themselves in Yamamoto's short hair, trying to force the other down farther.

Taking things slow, Yamamoto sucked lightly on the tip, running his tongue over the tip, tasting the other before pulling his mouth off, wanting to tease the other more before giving them what they really wanted. Yamamoto blew on the tip, sending shivers up Gokudera's spine. Letting his tongue out, Yamamoto lick the slit, pulling a moan from his lover, moving down to lick just under the ridge, to suck on the vein under the other's cock, working his way down to the base.

Yamamoto chuckled as he watched how Gokudera reacted to him, reaching one hand up and placing his fingers in front of Gokudera's lips as he worked his way back to the tip. Gokudera pulled Yamamoto's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as he felt Yamamoto taking him in between his lips, his tongue teasing him. Moaning around the digits, Gokudera did his best to wet the fingers as best he could, distracted by the long hard wet sucks that the other performed on him.

Pulling his fingers from the other's lips, Yamamoto placed them at Gokudera's entrance, pushing two fingers in as he deep throated the other, distracting the other as best as he could from the pain. Gokudera pushed down on the fingers, moaning at the feeling. Yamamoto began to thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring his fingers to help stretch the other.

Adding third finger, Yamamoto removed his mouth from Gokudera's dick, focusing on finding the other's sweet spot. Gokudera's back arch slightly as Yamamoto brush against the bundle of nerves, making Gokudera's see stars before his eyes. "_Takeshi!_"

"Do my fingers feel good inside you? You're squeezing them so tight...But they aren't enough are they? You want something more, don't you? Won't you tell me?" Yamamoto pushed his fingers deeper, leaning down to whisper lowly in Gokudera's ear, "Tell me, Hayato, and I will make it so. I'll give you what you want most, but you have to ask for it. Tell me..."

"You...I want _you_ inside me...I want to feel you...filling me..._Takeshi!_"

Yamamoto smirk, surprised at how accommodating his lover was today. Reaching to the side, Yamamoto pulled open a draw, reaching inside and looking for the lube that is usually there, grabbing it quickly. Leaning back, Yamamoto pulled his pants down just enough to free himself from his confines. He hissed as the cool gel made contact with his flesh, throwing the bottle to the side when he was done with it.

Gokudera reached down, helping to spread the liquid over Yamamoto's dick. "Can you feel how hard you can make me...You've barely even touched me, and I feel ready to explode. Fuck, _Hayato..._Don't tease too much or I'll cum...Do you really want to miss out on the main event?"

Yamamoto pushed Gokudera's hands away from himself, moving to line himself up with the other's entrance, "Remember you have to relax...Yes...Just like that." Yamamoto pushed himself inside, just hard enough to get the tip past the first barrier, his hips thrusting shallowly as he worked himself inside, little by little. Gokudera moan at the feeling, loving how full he felt with every thrust.

"Fuck, you're so...so tight! So hot..._Shit_, don't squeeze me...like that..." Yamamoto panted. Gokudera pulled Yamamoto down, kissing him as he tried to move his hips, urging the other to go faster. Yamamoto complied, his thrust switching to a fast, deep pace, changing the angle until he found the sweet spot once more.

"There..._There! _Oh God_..._Harder, Takeshi..."

His rhythm became erratic; he could feel his end coming closer. Yamamoto reached a hand between them, gripping Gokudera's length, stroking it in time with his thrust. Gokudera pulled Yamamoto down for a kiss, moaning continuously as pleasure coursed through his veins. He was so close, almost at the edge, he just needed something...

Yamamoto tore his lips away, breathing harshly as he held his head in the crook of Gokudera's neck. Before he could catch himself, Yamamoto bit down hard on other's shoulder. Gokudera's whole body stiffened, his back arching. Yamamoto could feel Gokudera tighten around him, forcing him to cum as well.

Collapsing on top of the other, Yamamoto tried to catch his breath as his vision cleared, His length slowly softening. Once he had enough energy, Yamamoto pulled himself out, hissing as his sensitive flesh was rubbed across. Standing, he left the room, returning with a wet wash cloth to help clean the other up.

Yamamoto studied the other at the end of the bed, a sense of satisfaction coming over him as he watched the other. Gokudera lay on the bed, dozing lightly as he waited for the other to come back to him, his legs spread open just enough to give Yamamoto an enticing view. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yamamoto carefully began to clean the other up, removing all evidence of what they had recently done.

Throwing the wet cloth to the side when he was done, Yamamoto crawled up beside his lover, holding him close. Gokudera was just about to fall asleep when he felt the other nudge him, "Hey, are you familiar with the Drake Equation?"

Gokudera pulled himself up, laying on his side so that he could see the other's face clearly, asking quizzically, "The what?"

"The Drake Equation. Do you know it?"

"Are you talking about the one that estimates the odds of making contact with extraterrestrials by calculating the product of an increasingly restrictive series of fractional values such as those stars with planets, and those planets likely to develop life? N = _R_* x _f__p_ x _n__e_ x _f_ℓ x _f__i_ x _f__c_ x L?"

"Yeah, that one." Yamamoto smiled brightly at the other.

"Why the _hell_ would you ask me that?"

"No reason...I was just curious."

Gokudera continued to stare at the other, not sure if the other was crazy or what, "Then let me ask you a question. What would you be if you were attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis?"

Yamamoto frowned as he thought over what the other said. Taking a chance he said the first thing that came to mind, "Screwed."


End file.
